The Summer Before
by MaggieMay31
Summary: so this is a story about Penny and Johnny. It's my first story so it's not the best anyway I think it's GOOD. PLEASE, PLEASE read and review Thanks. c:Rated T just in case.


When I was little I used to dance where nobody would see me .Mostly in my basement. I felt strange dancing in front of people. Now I always dance in front of people.

Johnny and I have been looking for a job together forever. If we don't make some money stat we'll be on the street. Now I live in his house. My mom kicked me out when I was sixteen. I've lived with him ever since. I've been trying to teach people, but I guess since we're not exactly "respectable" people nobody wants to be taught by us.

"Penny, where's the soap?" Johnny said getting ready.

"In the tub. Where the hell is it supposed to be?" I said smiling. I was waiting in the kitchen for him to finish showering. We were just finished dancing and he took a shower after me so we were going to go visit with some guy friends. We're real close with most of them. They were better than most girls. They didn't have those fads or stupid ass tricks to get stuff(money or guys)out of you.

"Done," he said walking out with the towel around his waist "Ya know you used up the hot water?"

"Yeah I know." I said smiling with my lips curling up. The only way I knew my lips curled up was that when I was little people would always comment on my smile. I only do it sometimes ,though.

He looked back at me, made a face, than turned into his room. It was across the hall from mine and I could tell by his face he had no idea and wanted to find out what it was.

Once he came out in his black jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket I got up and motioned for him to come with me. There was supposed to be a party at our friends house by the high school. A bunch of our friends would be there, but some immature young high school kids would be there too. In their minds they don't have to be invited.

"Hold on! I have to get a belt, Jeez Penny!" he said laughing a little bit.

When we got there we started dancing. Johnny looked confused, though, so I guessed he had thought of other things we can do tonight instead of expecting this. Some of the socs. (They're the rich kids) were there. Man I hate them. They always ruin all of the parties. There was a group of them staring at us, making faces. I figured lets twist those faces even uglier than they were. I couldn't figure out why they were making the faces then realized. Johnny and I have been keeping it clean for the most part, but we were doing the love man a dance that for us is always the same. Big deal, everybody else around here does it and knows it so why can't we? Anyway I figured I'd change it up a bit. I shimmied with my shoulders down Johnny's body almost touching with my hands following dragging down his sides. He caught my drift and stood me up then with one of my legs in between his and one on the outside he used a move from the mambo and lifted my outside leg up. I figured they couldn't make any worse faces so I just started swaying back and forth with him.

We walked into the house to see Rich, our friend(it was his house). The whole way I felt and saw every girl in the room glance at Johnny.

"Hey guys. What's up?"said Rich smiling one of his genuinely perfect smiles.

Johnny said something back, but the party was so loud Rich didn't hear him. A girl walked by and started dancing in front of Johnny. He started dancing with her and honestly he didn't look bad, but she looked like a sl*t.

"Hey! He's mine!"

The girl ignored me so I pulled Johnny closer to me. She looked me up and down examining every part of my body. From my curly, blonde hair down my red polk-a-dotted tank top, past my denim shorts, all the way down to my red heels.

Then as soon as she got back up to my face she gave me a smirk. I wanted to kill her. He's Mine!!! She got to it first, though. She swung at my head and I fell over. I felt my head hit the ground then I heard a bunch of feet scuffling over to where I was laying. Everything was black. The only thing I felt was him lifting my body easily off of the cool floor. My face was hot and honestly I wanted to stay on the floor. It was much nicer.

I could tell he was trying not to bounce me to much. Despite his effort I felt like I was on a rollercoaster with my head banging off of the sides. Despite his efforts I felt like I was on a rollercoaster with my head bouncing off the sides.

Once we got home he set me on the couch and left to get an ice pack. He was mumbling something on his way into the kitchen. I wanted to know what he said, but oh well.

"Johnny wanna get me some cover-up?"

"Penny are you really worried about looking good witha blackeye,?" he said laughing

"Well n-------"

"Are you kidding? You liar you were gonna say no. You do care."

"Fine, whatever you say. It was for your sake anyway."

"Oh yeah?" he said sitting down on the couchand putting the ice on my eye.

He leaned over me to put it there then looked down my face and smiled. He leaned in and my heart skipped a beat. His lips against mine felt soooo amazing. It was our first kiss he was such a wonderful kisser. I lifted my head up to his and he picked me up and took me into his room.


End file.
